operacion señor de los anillos
by SYLVIA L
Summary: es una parodia para del señor d los anillos espero q les guste
1. Chapter 1

Estoy de regreso con un nuevo fic este fic tratara de una parodia del señor de los anillos, como no tengo nada que hacer en vacaciones pues hago este fic les quiero decir que ha sido algo complicado...espero que las personas que elegi no se molesten con sus personajes ..no soy dueña del señor de los anillos y mucho menos de knd...napo es de napo, miren de miren ryan y jake de ryan y jake ..soy dueña de nada...T.T aqui estan los personajes espero que les gusten.. y este capitulo va dedicado a leny,  
leny espero que te rias y que te guste mi fic 

1- Aragorn 2- Sam 3- Galadriel 4- Frodo 5- Arwen alexis-Legolas (ale lo prometido es deuda) miren- Eowyn 65.3 - Gimli jake- Merry ryan- Pippin saruman- padre claro hay muchos personajes.  
napo- gandalf

CARGANDO MISION PARA KND LOS CHICOS DEL BARRIO OPERACION S.E.Ñ.O.R. D.E. L.O.S. A.N.I.L.L.O.S

"el mundo ha cambiado, lo siento en el agua, lo siento en la tierra, lo huelo en el aire, mucho de lo que era se ha perdido pero nadie sigue vivo para recordarlo"

Capitulo numero 1 "la comunidad del anillo primera parte"

Era un dia normal en la comarca y wallabee beatles un pequeño hobbit estaba recargardo en un arbol viendo el maravilloso paisaje que mostraba la comarca de repente se escucha a alguien cantando

"desde la puerta donde comenzo el camino sigue y sigue desde la puerta donde comenzo ahora el camino a lo lejos se extiende"

Ese era esteban, esteban "the gray" (y pa los q no sepan ingles seria esteban el gris) un mago con grandes poderes iba muy feliz cantando en su carreta pasando por la comarca. El hobbit se acerca a el "llegas tarde" le dice. "Un mago nunca llega tarde sr. beatles..a menos que lo esten esperando antes de lo acordado" contesta. Los dos rien. "me da mucho gusto verte esteban" le dice el pequeño hobbit con una sonrisa. "no me perderia el cumpleaños de tu abuelo, es raro 111 años y se ve aun joven". Varios hobbits saludan a esteban con felicidad y amabilidad. "ya conoces a bilbo siempre se trae con sus trucos, media comarca esta invitada, huelo algo" esteban tratando de oler "creo que ha de ser el clima" "noo me refiero a que ha de estar planeando algo..lo he visto muy ocupado" dice wallabee Los dos llegan a la casa de bilbo "bueno nos vemos luego" "ok pequeño hobbit" el hobbit se va. Esteban the gray toca la puerta de la casa de bilbo "no se admite nadie estoy ocupado!" "y que tal viejas amistades?" responde cauteloso el mago. biblo abre la puerta "esteban" le da un abrazo "amigo mio como han pasado los años" "pasa, pasa estas en tu casa" el mago entra. "quieres que te sirva algo de comer, o prefieres un te o un cafe, adelante elige lo que quieras" "te, solo te" "en serio elige lo que quieras, he estado un poco ocupado con esto de la fiesta" "solo te" "si si, esteban..quiero ir a las montañas, cruzar el rio. lo de antes..ah si te te" bilbo prepara el te. "y porque no descansas deberias" bilbo suspira "eso planeo..aunque no se si sea bueno dejar a wally solo" "el estara bien, es un buen muchacho y es muy fuerte por cierto" "si..sabes lo hare..hoy en la fiesta" De pronto se hace de noche y comienza la fiesta y Esteban comienza a lanzar fuegos artificiales, hay musica, baile etc.  
"vamos hoagie ve con ella" le dice wally. "no lo se" "tu solo ve" lo empuja y termina bailando con una muchacha.  
"jajaja" wally no puede contener la risa y aplaude. Mientras tanto por otro lado..dos pequeños hobbits estaban tramando algo. "vamos rapido" dice jake a ryan y este sube a la carreta de esteban buscando fuegos artificales, ryan toma uno.."no no el grande" ryan toma un fuego artificial enorme y baja de la carreta y se van a otro lugar a prenderlo..ryan lo prende..."ahh toma" se lo da "que...no tu lo robaste" se lo regresa "pero eso fue tu idea" y sin menos pensarlo el fuego artificial sale volando por los cielos mientras bilbo daba un discurso por su cumpleaños y el fuego artifial toma forma de una mariposa gigante! "cuidado!" wally grita quitando a su abuelo del camino mientras todos se agachan y miles de fuegos artificiales van directo al cielo haciendo un espectaculo. "eso fue genial" dice jake "sii..vayamos por otro"  
y antes de que fueran esteban los detiene "tenian que ser jake y ryan matthews..si no fueran ustedes ya se me hubiera hecho raro...vamos chicos el escenario los espera" esteban los lleva al escenario y los hace bailar una cancion de timberinche (jaja me acorde operacion cable tv) y todos los hobbits aplaudian y reian,acabando el show bilbo siguio con su discurso "esta noche sera..mi ultima noche..asi que adios" se pone el anillo y desaparece y todos tenian la cara de wow ahora donde se jue? bilbo invisible entra a su casa y se quita el anillo del dedo y comienza a reir pero esteban ya estaba en la casa " ni un mago aprovecha de sus trucos" "ay vamos solo era una pequeña broma no viste sus caras jaja" "bilbo dijiste que querias ir a las montañas?" "si...asi sera..dejare todo...todo atras" "seria bueno que dejaras eso atras tambien" bilbo ve al anillo "si si solo arreglare unas cosas" mete el anillo su bolsillo toma su abrigo y abre la puerta de la casa "bilbo" bilbo voltea a ver a esteban "el anillo sigue en tu bolsillo" bilbo saca el anillo de su bolsillo y se lo queda viendo "bilbo dame el anillo.." "no, el anillo es mi vida y mi tesoro" "tu tesoro?...bilbo dame ese anillo"  
"no!..te quedaras con el anillo solo quieres quitarmelo!" "bilbo beatles no me creas un mago pirata! no soy como esos magos pirata del distrito federal! solo quiero ayudarte!" bilbo pone triste pidiendole perdon a esteban "guardare bien el anillo se lo dare a wally" "ok..gracias esteban" lo abraza "descuida bilbo ve a rivendel, luego te vere ahi" "si.." bilbo se va y mientras se va entra 4 "bilbo..bilbo!" y solo estaba esteban viendo hacia el anillo "se fue cierto" le dice wally angustiado "si" contesta esteban "se fue y te dejo todas sus pertenencias..incluyendo esto" le da el anillo..4 se lo queda viendo "ahora es tuyo, guardalo muy bien" 4 mete el anillo en su bolsillo "ahora regreso" esteban sale de la casa dirigiendose a una ciudad donde habia una biblioteca y comienza a leer informacion acerca del anillo "un anillo para gobernar a todos...Dios" esteban regresa a la comarca y entra a la casa de bilbo y se encuntra con wally.."esta asalvo?" 4 saca el anillo despues esteban toma el anillo lo mete al fuego y se lo da a 4 "esta frio descuida..que ves?" "no veo nada"  
mirando fijamente al anillo.."espera..veo..unas marcas" "marcas?" "si..esta escrito en elfo no entiendo lo que dice"  
"eso me temia, escucha este anillo.." le cuenta la historia del anillo "y bilbo lo encontro" "asi es" "pero gollum lo tenia no puede saber donde esta" "el vio que tu abuelo lo tenia no se cuantas veces lo torturaron pero se alcanzaron a oir dos palabras" 'comarca!..bilbo beatles!' "eso los traera para aca...ten" 4 le ofrece el anillo " no puedes ofrecermelo" "lo estoy haciendo tomalo " "no puedes ofrecermelo..entiende..yo usaria este anillo para hacer el bien...pero este anillo fue hecho para hacer el mal...solo traira caos..no puedo quedarmelo" "pero el anillo no puede quedarse en la comarca"  
"no, no puede" "entonces debo de irme..." "si, iremos a rivendel..ahi lo cuidaran bien" "rivendel" "y no te vayas por el camino"  
"me ire atravez del campo" se oye un ruido por la ventana "agachate" 4 se agacha, esteban prepara su baculo y lo apunta hacia la ventana y ve a 2 que estaba afuera "ah hoagie gilligan, estuviste de chismoso verdad, dime!" el mago le dice exaltado "no no lo juro solo estaba comiendo" dice el chico nervioso "comiendo afuera de la ventana de los beatles?..ademas es muy tarde para comer no? habla" "..esta bien esta bien..solo escuche de un anillo para gobernar a todos algo del fin del mundo pero nada mas..por fa esteban no me conviertes en algo raro por fa" "mmmm no...sabes puedes ser muy util" "wally, tienes que ir al pony pisador que se encuentra en bree" "bree..entiendo" "nos vemos ahi para ir a rivendel" "si" "yo por mientras ire a isengard ire a ver a un amigo muy sabio que nos puede ayudar, buena suerte chicos nos vemos ahi...4 recuerda el anillo quiere volver con su dueño el quiere que lo encuentren...asi que nunca te lo pongas" esteban se va en su caballo "vamos 2 hay que llegar a bree" "si 4" se van caminando por un campo. Mientras tanto esteban llega a insergard y llega a la entrada de una torre y se encuentra con su viejo amigo padre "oh esteban the gray tiene tiempo de tu ultima visita" "padre" "pero pasa pasa" padre entra a la torre al igual que esteban "he investigado de este anillo que sauron creo y vengo a pedir ayuda para detenerlo" le dice esteban a padre "hmm no se puede hacer nada..el señor de las tinieblas ha regresado y tiene una fuerza incontrolable, hay miles de jinetes negros y mataran a quien tenga el anillo" "wally" esteban intenta salir pero padre le cierra todas las salidas" mi amigo no podemos luchar contra el enemigo..tenemos que unirnos con sauron" "dime...amigo, desde cuando padre el sabio" padre lo ataca con bolas de fuego "te di una oportunidad de que te unieras voluntariamente pero has elegido el camino del dolor!" padre y esteban comienzan a luchar, el cual padre gana y esteban queda en una torre. En el campo 2 deja caminar "que pasa 2?" "esto es lo mas lejos que he estado de casa" "calma 2, aun no hemos salido de la comarca ademas si no quieres ir no importa, a ti no te encomendaron esta mision "no" responde 2 "no puedo dejarlo sr.beatles ..esteban dijo 'no vayas a dejarlo ni un momento solo hoagie gilligan'.. y no pienso hacerlo" 4 le sonrie y sigue caminando, de repente ryan y jake chocan con ellos "hey mira ryan es wallabee beatles" "hola wally" "que llevan ahi?" "unas cuantas coles, zanahorias..." se oye la voz de un granjero muy enojado y todos se echan a correr jake se detiene por que habia un barranco pero ryan choca con el y eso hace que se vaya mas adelante despues 4 choca tambien y estaban a punto de caer luego choca 2 con todos ellos y todos caen por el barranco "ahh" protestan "hongos" ryan dice y se levanta para recogerlos jake y sam lo ayudan. Wally se queda viendo al camino y ve que un jinete negro viene .."escondanse!" y todos se van debajo de una raiz de un arbol "ssh" y todos guardan silencio, el jinete estaba muy cerca de ellos..4 se pone un poco palido y saca el anillo de su bolsillo y trataba de ponerselo, el jiente sentia el anillo y estaba a punto de verlos cuando 2 toma la mano de 4 para que no se ponga el anillo, 4 lo ve con cara de gracias, jake amarra la bolsa con las cosas que habian tomado del campo y la avienta para que el jinete lo siga y salen corriendo "que rayos era eso!" dice ryan "cuidado "  
dice jake porque venia un jinete siguiendolos y comienzan a correr. "tenemos que llegar a bree pero debemos cruzar el lago"  
dice 4 aun corriendo "mm el transbordador de gamburgo" (osea la balasa toda rara) y los demas corren hacia alla.  
Ryan desamarra el transbordador y jake sam y el suben.."vamos wally" 4 seguia corriendo y el jinete detras de el "vamos wally" los chicos seguian gritando mientras que el transbordador se alejaba 4 da un salto y llega al transbordador y los 4 chicos se van tranquilos hacia bree. Al llegar a bree tocan una puerta y un chico les abre "mis chavos motivo de su visita?" "queremos quedarnos en el pony pisador nuestros asuntos no le interesan" "no queria hacerlo enojar, pero adelante pasen mis chavos" el chico abre la puerta y los 4 hobbits entran y van al pony pisador y entran. El pony pisador era un especia de bar donde habian varios chicos y 4 se acerca con el que repartia las sodas (son niños no los hare q tomen cerveza)"disculpe no ha visto a Esteban?" "Esteban? mmm ahh el mago con un sombrero puntiagudo y la barba chistosa?" "si" "no lo he visto desde hace 6 meses" "oh" se va a sentar con sus demas compañeros "que pasaria con esteban..no creo que venga" dice 2 a 4 "2, el va a venir" dice 4 angustiado. LLega jake con un tarro enorme de soda "que es eso?" le pregunta ryan "esto hermanito es un tarro" "vienen en tarros?...voy por uno" y se levanta por un tarro de soda. En una parte del bar una persona se les quedaba viendo "quien es el?" dice 4 a un chico "nadie lo sabe..siempre se sienta solo y siempre esconde su edentidad y aqui lo llamos trancos" "trancos"  
"si, el es mi amigo venimos de la comarca y el beatles wallabee beatles" dice ryan a unos chicos del bar "no" dice 4 4 se levanta pero se tropieza y el anillo cae exactamente en su dedo y desaparece todos los del bar quedan con cara de asombro..4 por otra parte ya con el anillo puesto podia ver el ojo de sauron que lo estaba observando y trantando de quitarle el anillo, rapidamente wally se quita el anillo y termina de nuevo en el bar y alguien lo levanta "osea hello, se ve que le gusta llamar la atencion, sigame" y suben unas escaleras que llevaban a un cuarto con varias camas, esa persona se quita la capa y era un chico de estatura mediana (no era hobbit) lentes obscuros y no tenia cabello "yo se que estan siguiendo y no tardan en llegar aqui" "como sabes que.." antes de que pudiera continuar se escucharon unos ruidos detras de la puerta de esa habitacion y entran rapidamente y furiosos con sillas para atacar al extraño y rapidamente el chico de los lentes obscuros desenfunda su espada y la usa de defensa al ver que eran 3 pequeños hobbits guarda su espada "tu quien eres?" " mi nombre es Nigel Uno y estoy aqui para ayudarlos"

bueno este es el fin del primer capitulo obviamente que van haber mas pero espero que les haya gustado pronto subire el segundo capitulo dejen reviews!


	2. la comunidad del anillo segunda parte

gracias napo y leny por sus reviews...por ustedes subo el segundo capi ojala les guste este capi va dedicado a todos los fans de 1/5 jeje de nuevo...soy dueña de nada 

CARGANDO MISION PARA KND LOS CHICOS DEL BARRIO OPERACION S.E.Ñ.O.R. D.E. L.O.S. A.N.I.L.L.O.S

"el mundo ha cambiado, lo siento en el agua, lo siento en la tierra, lo huelo en el aire, mucho de lo que era se ha perdido pero nadie sigue vivo para recordarlo"

Capitulo numero 2 "la comunidad del anillo segunda parte"

"mi nombre es Nigel Uno y estoy aqui para ayudarlos" dice aquel misterioso niño "nigel" "escucha, pronto vendran aqui ellos sienten el anillo, ahora saben donde estamos, asi que debemos salir de aqui a la de como de lugar..pero .sin que ellos se den cuenta" "hablas del jinete ese vestido de negro?" pregunta jake "si, se llaman nazquls, no estan muertos ni vivos siempre van a estar cazandote" mira a frodo "y antes eran reyes, pero despues de que sauron creo el anillo para gobernar a todos..ahora son sus esclavos con un solo proposito encontrar el anillo para devolverselo a su dueño" "que haremos entonces?" pregunta 4 "tienes miedo" "si" "no el suficiente, tranquilos,tengo un plan" Se escucha un ruido en la entrada principal "ah que sucede" el portero dice pero la puerta cae encima de el porque entraron los 9 jinetes en busca del anillo, se escuchaba como galopaban sus caballos. 2 estaba acostado en la cama al igual que los demas, tranquilos sin hacer ruido, luego entran los 9 nazquls preparados para atacar y con sus espadas rompen las camas pero no habia nadie habian sido engañados. Rapidamente los 4 hobbits y nigel salen de bree y caminan un largo trayecto. ryan comienza a sacar comida "que haces?" le dice nigel "el desayuno" "que, pero si acaban de desayunar" "si pero que hay del segundo desayuno, almuerzo, comida, el te de la tarde, cena, merienda? el sabe de eso verdad jake?" jake solo lo mira raro y sigue caminando "ah" le avientan una manzana, nigel se rie "crees que no nos traicione" pregunta 2 a 4 "por ahora debemos confiar en el" siguen caminando hasta.."aqui descansaremos mañana iremos a rivendel" "escuchaste eso jake, rivendel, iremos a ver a los elfos" se acomodan en una enorme roca "tengan" nigel les da unas espadas "talves las necesiten, ahora vuelvo" se va. Se osbcurese y se veia una pequeña fogata hecha por 3 hobbits, 4 estaba dormido pero desperto por el olor de la fogata "que..hacen?" "cenando quieres un poco" dice ryan "apaguenla tontos" se levanta y trata de apagar la fogata, luego 2 le echa agua, voltean y se veian 9 nazquls. 4 saca su espada "vamos!" comienza a correr y los demas hacen lo mismo, los 4 hobbits trataban de pelear con los nazquls..unos 5 nazquls seguian a wally y este se pone el anillo y ve los rostros de los nazquls que eran unos reyes luego un nazqul se pone frente de el y le encaja su espada "ahhhh"  
"wally!...trancos!" 2 grita y llega nigel y comienza a luchar con los nazquls ya vencidos acompaña a los hobbits a ver a 4 el cual estaba muy palido.."lo atravaso una espada nazqul...no puedo curar esta herida necesita medicina elfa. Nigel carga a 4 y se lo lleva y los 3 hobbits lo siguen "no creo que lleguemos tan rapido a rivendel" dice jake a nigel "tienes razon..ah 2 conoces la plante de Aldrya?" "es una silvestre?" "si.." "si la conosco" "hay que ir a buscarla...talves dentenga el veneno" recuesta a 4 en el piso "cuidenlo" le dice a ryan y a jake mientras el y 2 van en busca de la planta.  
Nigel estaba agachado recogiendo las plantas y lo apuntan con una espada "vaya, desde cuando un caballero baja la guardia por la noche" Nigel levanta la mirada hacia aquella persona. 4 ya estaba muy mal pues el veneno de la espada nazqul estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, luego una chica camina hacia el.."wally" decia la chica, era obvio que el chico veia cosas distintas pues aquella chica la veia como un angel.."lo llevare con mi padre, rivendel no queda muy lejos" "I amar prestar aen" le dice nigel hablando en elfo "han mathon ne nen,han mathon ne chae a han noston ne 'wilith" responde abby "que rayos estan diciendo?" pregunta ryan "shh hablan en elfo" le responde jake "Ash nazg durbatuluk" "cabalgo mas rapido que tu, llegare rapido" "esta bien" la ayuda a subir a su caballo y sube tambien a wally"cabalga rapido abby y sin mirar atras" le dice "si..vamos" le dice al caballo y se van. Abby seguia cabalgando y los 9 nazquls la seguian "guetigin" le dice al caballo y cabalga mas rapido pero aun los nazquls la seguian abby cabalgaba mas rapido y cada vez mas rapido hasta llegar a un rio el cual atraviesa, los nazquls se quedaron del otro lado del rio porque no podian pasar pues estaban en territorio elfo "entreganos al enano elfa" uno de los 9 nazquls dijo "quieren pelea, vengan aqui" y los nazquls bajan de sus caballos y desenfundan sus espadas y caminan hacia la elfa, mientras mas se acercaban abby empezo a decir unos conjuros elfos el cual hizo que el agua del rio se llevara a los nazquls "ahh.." abby voltea y ve a 4 practicamente muriendose.  
"oh no...wally ..resiste..debes resisitir..'dale toda mi energia a el...para que resista mas.que mi fuerza pase a el"  
4 cierra los ojos y cuando los abre estaba en una cama recostado "ahh..don toy?.." "estas en la casa del elrond y son las 10 de la mañana del 24 de octubre si quieres saberlo" le constesta esteban que por sorpresa ya habia llegado a rivendel "esteban me alegro de verte...por.que no llegaste a bree?" "oh, lamento no haber estado contigo wally es que padre me tuvo en una enorme torre..pero escape, mi viejo amigo ahora ya es mi enemigo" "oh." "sr.beatles" "2!" "jeje, hoagie se ha quedado aqui toda la mañana esperando a que despertaras "esteban me dijo que no te dejara solo y no lo he hecho" "gracias 2" 2 le sonrie 4 se levanta y se sale con 2 para encontrarse con jake y ryan y los 4 hobbits se abrazan y saltan de felicidad luego 4 ve a su abuelo bilbo leyendo un libro, sonrie y va con el "bilbo" le dice a su abuelo "jeje mi muchacho" 4 sonrie y ve el libro "una historia relatada por un hobbit..bilbo beatles" sigue viendo el libro y bilbo se veia cada vez mas anciano puesto a que ya no tenia el anillo..ahora si se veia que estaba envejeciendo. Un poco arriba de donde estaba bilbo y su nieto estaba Elrond el padre de Abby platicando con Esteban "se ve que ese pequeño hobbit tiene fuerzas, su herida se curo muy rapido" dice el padre de abby a esteban "si, aunque esa herida la tendra para toda su vida "Si, tiene mucha fuerza para portar el anillo y soportar su maldad" "Elrond, no podemos pedirle mas a wally" "Esteban, las fuerzas de sauron aumentan esta atacando desde el este y su ojo este puesto en rivendel y me dices que padre nos ha traicionado, nuestros aliados disminuyen "ademas, padre tiene muchos movimientos, orcos todo..pero.." Esteban, el anillo no puede quedarse en rivendel nos atacan del este de gondor y ahora insergard..no se puede quedar aqui, lo siento" "podemos pedirle ayuda a los hombres"  
"los hombres son debiles, yo estuve ahi..cuando la fuerza de los hombres se termino...yo estuve ahi cuando isildur derroto a sauron...'isildur sigueme' lo lleve al monte del destino..donde fue creado el anillo"  
Flash back "isildur...ahi esta.destruyelo!" "no.." "que?" "no" ilsildur se va "isildur!" fin del Flash back "los hombres son debiles, no confio en ellos" Esteban y Elrond hacen una reunion con enanos, elfos, hombres, y muchos de distintas razas. "los hemos llamado para que lleven el anillo al monte del destino en mordor...wally" 4 se levanta y pone el anillo en una roca que estaba en el centro y regresa a su lugar "entonces es verdad.." dice boromir un hombre que habia sido citado en la junta se levanta "porque no usamos este anillo para el bien y no para el mal, podemos usarlo para vencer a su creador" en eso nigel se levanta "osea hello no podemos usar el anillo, el solo obedece a su amo,a su creador ..no a nadie mas" le responde nigel "y que va a saber un simple montañez" se levanta un elfo rubio "el no es un simple montañez su nombre es nigel hijo nigtol heredero de de isildur y al trono de gondor" el elfo se le queda viendo "alexis sientate" y el elfo se sienta aun viendo a boromir "oh, nigel...gondor no necesita ningun rey..nunca ha tenido y no va a tener" boromir se sienta al igual que nigel "el anilo debe ser destruido asi que..quien se ofrece" entonces 65.3 (gimli) "pues hay que destruirlo" se levanta, toma su hacha y la clava sobre el anillo y 65.3 cae al suelo "y miren en menos de 3.5 nanosegundos...que?" el anillo seguia igual "solo hay una forma de destruir el anillo herbert hijo de herthent..y es en el monte del destino" le dice el padre de abby "uno no entra caminando a mordor..hay orcos y mucha maldad, hasta el aire que hueles es veneno" dice boromir "entonces que haremos? dejaremos que los elfos lleven el anillo?" dice 65.3 "que problema tienes con los elfos?" se levanta alexis "oigan calma" se para nigel "dejalos pelear o acaso tienes un problema?" se levanta boromir y todos los demas que estaban en la runion se paran y comienzan a pelear excepto wally el cual solo los ve, y como no dejaban de pelear se levanta "yo lo llevare, yo lo llevare!" va hacia el anillo y esteban se le queda viendo sorprendido y todos se callan "yo llevare el anillo a mordor..aunque no se el camino" esteban suspira y va con el "te ayudare con esta carga wally" nigel tambien va con el "tienes mi espada y mi palabra de que te cuidare y ayudare" "y tienes mi arco" alexis va con el " y mi hacha" hace los mismo 65.3, borormir se acerca a el "gondor se sentiria honrado de ayudarlo, tiene a gondor de su parte" en eso llega 2 "espera sr. beatles no se puede ir sin mi" "..y otro hobbit ayuda entrando a una reunion sin ser invitado" dice Elrond "nosotros tambien vamos" entran ryan y jake, elrond solo se queda sorprendido "necesitaran amarrarnos, encerrarnos en una bolsa y llevarnos a casa para detenernos!" dice jake "si, ademas necesitaran mucha inteligencia para esta tarea...mision...eh...cosa" dice ryan "eso te deja fuera de esto" le responde jake "entonces 9 compañeros...Asi sera! ustedes seran la comunidad del anillo! dice el padre de abby "genial! a donde vamos"  
pregunta ryan y jake se le queda mirando. Despues de ponerse de acuerdo nigel entra a una habitacion donde habian recuerdos de la guerra para salvar a la tierra medida, y estaba la espada con la que isildur corto el anillo de sauron..y mientras el futuro heredero del trono de gondor miraba los recuerdo de su antepasado llega borormir y ve la espada de isildur y la toma "con que esta es la espada que corto el anillo del dedo de sauron" pasa su dedo sobre la espada y se corta "au..y aun tiene filo" nigel solo lo ve..boromir deja la espada en su lugar y se va pero esta se cae y no la levanta..nigel se levanta y pone la espada en su lugar y ve a una chica caminar y la sigue. "me siento mal.." le dice nigel a la chica "tranquilo aunque isildur sea tu antepasado no significa que eres igual a el" abby le dice "pero..la misma sangre corre por mis venas.  
no quiero ser rey..." "un rey no puede dejar su cargo" nigel pone la mano en el pecho de abby donde habia un collar muy hermoso "recuerdas cuando te lo regale?" "desde ahi no me lo he quitado..y tu recuerdas cuando te prometi que dejaria mi inmortalidad para poder estar contigo?" "si.." "pues eso sigue en pie" "abby..te amo" "yo tambien te amo" en eso nigel la toma por la cintura y la besa. Mientras tanto bilbo y wally estaban viendo las cosas que wally se llevaria para esta tarea...mision...eh cosa. "toma esta espada, si se pone azul es que hay orcos cerca" le da la espada y bilbo saca un traje todo raro "y esto, es mithril..suave como la seda pero gruesa como la piel de un dragon..eso te protegera y ayudara pero vamos anda, pruebatelo" 4 rie mientras se quita la camisa y se veia que traia el anillo colgado en el cuello "mi...mi viejo anillo...podria...podria..tenerlo...en mis..manos un momento?" 4 se cubre el anillo "arrgg!" bilbo trata de atacar a wally el se hace para atras "lo siento...es que...no importa.." 4 se acerca a su abuelo y lo abraza "cuidate muchacho" todos ya estaba listos para salir a la mision de destruir el anillo, la comudidad del anillo estaba lista.


End file.
